


You Spin Me Round

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Sex, Smut, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: The Master takes you to the ultimate party planet for some fun! Dhawan!Master/Fem!Reader
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	You Spin Me Round

“Can we go somewhere fun?” You asked as you bounded into the console room. The Master looked up at you with a raised eyebrow. 

“Fun!? I always take you somewhere fun” He muttered 

“I mean somewhere that I’m not going to get shot or chased or anything dangerous” You rested your head on his shoulder and looked up at him, hoping that you weren’t pushing your luck. “Pleeease” 

The Master seemed to think about your request and then said “fine, where do you want to go?” 

“I don’t know! Take me to a party somewhere” 

The Master nodded and then grinned as you jumped for joy, clapping your hands manically. 

You watched as he expertly flew the TARDIS and in no time at all you felt the TARDIs shudder as it landed. 

“Where are we?” You asked, barely containing your excitement. 

“This is the planet Elleb, it’s one big party planet, not kidding. Dancing and drinking all day, every day” 

“Amazing, we need to go and get changed right now!” 

But the Master shook his head “you can, I’m staying here” 

Your huge grin faltered, disappointment setting in “what do you mean, you’re not coming?” 

“No, I don’t dance Y/N and I need a rest” he placed both his hands on your shoulders and turned you around towards the hallway, in the direction of the wardrobe “you go, choose an outfit and have fun. Go, go, go” He pushed you slightly and you walked off, still rather disappointed that the Master wouldn’t be coming with you. 

You found the wardrobe and browsed the rails, trying to decide what to go with. You eventually decided to go with something spacey so you found a shiny silver crop top with spikey shoulders and black shiny leggings and black boots. You looked at yourself in the large mirror and you decide that you looked like a worker from the shop Cyberdog in London but that was no bad thing for a party planet. 

You went back out to the console room and saw the Master sitting down with a large book in his hands. 

“Wow” was all he could say. He got up and walked over to you and kissed you on the forehead. 

“Sure, you won’t come with me?” You asked one more time. 

The Master shook his head and kissed your hands “very sure love, you go have a good time and here, have this” he produced a matt black rectangle “there’s plenty of Ellebarian money on there to have a good time, just don’t drink the blue drink. I don’t want to be scraping you off the floor okay” 

You nodded and took the rectangle and skipped off and out of the TARDIS. The first thing that hit you was the wall of sound. Music surrounded you as you looked around. There were loads of different species of aliens, some seemed unaffected by the drinks they were consuming, others were throwing up everywhere. It was like an intergalactic Ibiza. There were loads of what you assumed were bars stretched out as far as your eye could see, you had no idea which building to go into first so you just crossed the street and when into the bar in front of you. 

The music in the bar was kind of Celtic in sound. You picked your way through the full dancefloor to where you could order drinks. A female with orange skin and wild looking antennas growing from her head was serving and came up to you. 

“What’s your poison?” She asked 

“Errrm Gin and tonic?” 

“Huh?” 

“Ahhh right, give me the house speciality” You asked 

The female nodded and turned around, you watched as she expertly mixed your drink and in no time at all she turned back to you, to your horror the drink she was holding was bright blue. You really hoped this wasn’t the same drink the Master had warned you about but as you had not idea of another drink to ask for you thought you’d better at least try it. 

“That’ll be 10 Elles please.” 

You handed over the payment the Master had given you which the girl smiled warmly at, she took it over to a scanner and flashed it. She then returned it to you and watched as you sipped your drink. It tasted nice, like a combination of melons and pineapples and some sort of alcohol that you didn’t know but tasted strong. 

You felt the effects of the drink almost immediately, your head felt light and the room began to blur, some other aliens around you grabbed hold of your arms and pulled you into the dance circle, you had no idea of the steps but they guided you along with them. You laughed and cheered as the song carried on. This was amazing! 

The same aliens who’s names you had learned were Jiad and Nikko dragged you out of the bar and into another one down the street. 

“You're human right?” asked Jiad before you three went in. 

“That’s correct” you answered, struggling to keep the world from spinning. 

“You’ll love this place, trust us, it plays only human hits” Yelled Jiad over the outdoor techno music. 

“It’s, how you human say... vintage?” Said Nikko 

“Vintage, yeah cool!” You exclaimed and you let yourself be taken inside. You instantly recognised the first song that was playing. 

“Oh my God, its Marylin Manson!” You yelled as you joined the rockers in the middle of the dance floor. Nikko, joined you and Jiad went over to get more drinks. You both jumped and thrashed around to the music until Jiad pulled you away, holding three orange glasses. 

“What’s this?” You yelled before taking a sip. 

“It's an orange Delman, don’t worry it's not as strong as the blue one you had before” 

You nodded and tasted it, this time you felt instantly more chilled, the world was no longer spinning but it now felt like it had slowed down a fraction. The music had taken a brief pause but that didn’t stop Jiad “may I have this next dance?” he asked charmingly, holding out his hand. But before you could answer you saw a hand tap Jiad’s shoulder and Nikko was nowhere to be seen. Jiad turned around was hit square in the jaw, he went down like a sack of potatoes and the Master stood in his place. 

“I think you’ll find she’s mine” He growled looking down at the unconscious Ellebarian. 

“You came!” You cheered 

“I thought I told you to not have the blue drink?” Shouted the Master, his eyes ablaze with anger. 

“I know! But they haven’t heard of a Gin and Tonic and now I’ve got the orange one now so we’re all cool. Dance with me? Please you’ve come now!” 

The Master rolled his eyes “you are too cute for your own good, and you know that, don’t you, don’t you hmm?” He looked at you for a second and then admits defeat, he takes hold of a passing person’s drink, downs it like a shot of tequila and then says “go on then, one dance” 

The next song begins to play and you squeal in delight “I love this song!” You grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him with you. 

“If I, I get to know your name   
Well if I, could trace your private number, baby” 

It was You Spin Me Round by Dead or Alive. You knew the words off by heart as you demonstrated to The Master as you danced together. The Master was throwing some shapes and you had no idea why he said he couldn’t dance. Maybe it was the drink talking but you thought he was brilliant. 

When the chorus came on “You spin me right round, baby   
Right round like a record, baby   
Right round round round” 

The Master grabbed hold of your hands and you both began to spin in a circle, hoping that neither one of you would let go. The crowd parted and watched as you two spun around in time to the music until you lost nerve and almost collapsed into him. You both were giggling manically. 

“And I would like to move in a little bit closer” the Master sang to you as he grabbed your bottom and pushed you into him, the friction between you two was electric as your moves became flirtier and the Master couldn’t stand it much longer. 

“Come back to the TARDIS” He growled, you knew that was a command that you hand to obey and you let him drag you out of the club, stepping over the still unconscious Jiad as you left. 

You made it into the TARDIS quickly and as soon as the doors had shut behind you the Master attacked your mouth with his own. “Do you know how crazy you make me Y/N? Hmm? Do you have any idea?” The Master breathed in-between kisses as he shucked off his jacket. 

“I think I have an idea” you answered as you pulled off your crop top and all but ripped off his waistcoat and shirt. The Master frantically peppered hot kisses down your neck and roughly palmed your breasts which made you moan in delight. 

“I want you right here, up against the console do you hear me Y/N?” 

“Yes” you panted 

“Yes what?” 

“Yes Master” you said as you were lifted up onto the panel, your legs wrapped around the Master’s waist. 

“Good girl” he muttered as he pulled down your leggings and underwear and ran his finger along your folds. You watched as he put two of his fingers into his mouth to taste you “mmm you’re dripping for me “he said darkly, his deep brown eyes fixed on your own. 

All you could do was nod as the Master pulled down his own tartan trousers and boxers, he was so hard as he entered you making you gasp. You repositioned your legs, allowing him further entry and he began to thrust. Your hands raked through his black hair and made marks on his back as you fucked. 

After not too long your felt your climax build up and you moaned “oh Master I’m going to cum!” 

“Ooooh, are you love, not until your Master says so” he grunted and slowed the pace which made you groan. 

“Please let me cum Master” you pleased with him, looking straight into his eyes. 

“Hmmm, perhaps I won’t, perhaps I will leave you right here yearning for me and you will be banned from touching yourself until I come back. Would you like that love?” 

He had slowed to a tantalising pace and you shook your head violently “please, please Master. I’ll do anything, just let me cum!” You whined 

“Anything? Anything?” 

“Yes!” 

“Ok” 

The Master pushed you down so you were lying flat on the cold surface; you were thankful that there weren't that many controls on this side and he picked up the pace once more as well as adding a single finger which twirled your clit. This made you come undone quickly and you screamed the Master’s name so loudly that, if you didn’t know better, you would have said that the whole planet outside would have heard you. This in turn made the Master orgasm as well and once you were both done the Timelord pulled you up and let you wrap your arms around his slightly sweaty back in a tight hug. 

Once your breathing had come back to normal, the Master let you down and you began the task of finding where your clothes had been thrown. 

“So, you’ll do anything?” The Master asked as he walked away from you towards the bathroom “I'll remember that one” 

You laughed nervously, you were so screwed.


End file.
